


A Castle in Motion

by Untherius



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Howl Series - Diana Wynne Jones
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Untherius/pseuds/Untherius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow is, understandably, quite impressed with Howl's moving castle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Castle in Motion

Willow stood on a rock at the edge of a wide heath. Mountains rose up into the clouds to her left. The landscape fell gradually to her right, the sea shimmering in the far distance. Something rumbled loudly within the fog.

A large, square-ish form emerged from the mist that clung to the upper part of the broad valley, quickly resolving itself into a castle. It was wholly unlike any building she'd ever seen. For one thing, it was moving like a great blocky glacier, yet somehow not plowing up the ground. Smoke billowed from its turrets. Its walls flexed and moved as though caught in an earthquake.

She reached toward it and was startled by a voice behind her.

“You like it?”

Willow spun around to face a young man in his mid-twenties.

“It's magic,” said the man.

“I know,” said Willow. “I can feel it.” She looked back at the castle. “It's remarkable!”

“Would you like to see it?” he said. “I mean, _really >/i> see it?”_

_Willow's face lit up. “Could I?!”_

_At that, the man placed his hand on her shoulder and they vanished as the castle ground onward._


End file.
